inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou(吹雪士郎) (Shawn Frost in the dub) is Fubuki Atsuya's older twin brother. Shirou is the captain, defender and ace striker of Hakuren Junior High. He joined Raimon Junior High temporarily in the Aliea Academy Arc, became one of its defenders and ace striker during the time Gouenji Shuuya and Someoka Ryuugo left the team. Later, Shirou becomes one of Inazuma Japan's defenders and forwards. Background Shirou used to play alongside Atsuya in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their family was driving them home from a soccer match, there was an avalanche. Shirou's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and his parents all died. Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was born inside Shirou. And Shirou surrendered to Atsuya and said'' "When I gave up to Atsuya I could feel power within the depths of my heart, it felt good."'' Appearance Shirou is seen usually with a gray scarf on his right side which contains Atsuya's personality. His eye color is gray and his hair is short, gray and spiked but during the battle against Genesis his brother's personality fades away when he took of the gray scarf, in the next episodes Atsuya doesn't appear anymore. When in Atsuya his eye color is orange and his hair has two "Devil Horns" on the top, he usually takes risks. During their battle against Genesis, he and Atsuya combined. Everywhere he goes along with Raimon, there are always girls who want to talk and hang out with Shirou, because he is undeniably handsome. Personality Shirou is very shy at the start of Aliea Academy Arc and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality inside it in. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. He also has since learned many useful attacks such as Wolf Legend 'and 'Crossfire. As Atsuya he is a little sadistic and menacing, but he is a very powerful striker. Later Shirou overpowers Atsuya's personality and combines with him and becomes stronger. Techniques Individual **'Ice Ground' *Eternal Blizzard *'Wolf Legend' *'Snow Angel' *'Aurora Dribble' *'Snowstorm' *'Whiteout' Combination *'Wyvern Blizzard' (with Someoka) *'Crossfire' (with Gouenji) *'The Earth' (with the rest of the Raimon team) *'Thunder Beast' (with Hijikata) *'The Hurricane '(with Kazemaru) Beast Reasing (with Kidou ) Story Season 2: Aliea Academy Arc When the Raimon Eleven team first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold but Endou Mamoru let him inside the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging bear that shook the entire bus by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. He was also the captain of Hakuren Junior High School's Soccer club in Hokkaido and is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven in episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy. He is afraid of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when on the offensive on the soccer field. He wanted to be perfect and believed that he could only do so if he continued to be one with his brother. With Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect if he played with others in a team, and his brother's personality fades away. He becomes a stronger person than what he was before and Atsuya combined With that they defeated Ailea Academy, and then he returned to Hakuren Academy. Season 3: Challenge to the World Arc Shirou becomes a member of Inazuma Japan for the Football Frontier International (FFI) three months after the Aliea Academy Arc. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in a match with Korea's Fire Dragon team during the Asia finals and he is taken off the team. He eventually returns to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. After his return, he also improved his skills and had become stronger in Episode 96 and he and Kazemaru did a very powerful technique, The Hurricane. Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) may mean storm, snowstorm, or blizzard, while Shirou ( 士郎) , when spoken, means white ( 白). *His last name in the dub, Frost is the pun for his snowy techniques. *In episode 33, when they first met Fubuki, they call him the Prince of The Snowfield *He has two personalities - one is himself, the other is Atsuya when he is playing soccer. That is because of the scarf that Fubuki wears and his father's word of him and Atsuya becoming complete together. *During the match against The Genesis, Fubuki was convinced by Goenji that he wasn't alone, so he threw away his scarf, and Atsuya was no longer in him, thus transform him into a new person. *His useful techniques are: Crossfire, Thunder Beast, The Hurricane, Snow Angel, and Ice Ground.**Eternal Blizzard was not Fubuki's technique, it was Atsuya's. But in some episodes, Fubuki does the Eternal Blizzard without using Atsuya's personality. *When Atsuya was in Fubuki's personality, he has gray hair, still those devil horns, but yellow-ish orange eyes, and a devilish smile. Quotes *(To Raimon) Come, let's run like the wind. *'('''To Atsuya)'"You can't win without good defense."' *(To Someoka)'"We're getting goals,right? Just leave it to me!"''' Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Hakuren Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon